


Whatever happens in future, it will happens as it's already written. But they blissed, happy and content.

by shortmonki



Series: JJP Oneshots? [1]
Category: GOT7, JJProject - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Love but they dont are oblivious about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortmonki/pseuds/shortmonki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung are best friends with benefits. They are in love with each other but they are foreign about their mutual liking. They live together with kid in a form a cat names Nora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever happens in future, it will happens as it's already written. But they blissed, happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> People excuse me for writing whatever this... is as right now I am very much sleep deprived, had too many ice cream. Also it's my first time writing a jjp fanfic let alone actually posting one, so yeah so easy on me. Do leave me comments, they are much appreciated. Also bit of warning, English isn't my first language and its unbeta, so yeah lots of mistakes.
> 
> Update 23/10/2016 : I lost the inspiration for this story so I decided to proof read and edit a bit to make it into a onset instead of chaptered. I am sorry for those who were looking forward to this story. And Thank you so much for those who liked, left kudos and subscribed. ^^

Jaebum and Jinyoung are best friends. They have known each other for a long time.  They know each other like back of their hands and there is nothing they don’t know about each other. They went to same school, same college and now same university. They have been inseparable ever since they met in primary school when they were 7.  

Jaebum was that scary new kid that scars away everyone becasue of his unfriendly, intimidating but handsome face. He was taller for kids of his age and had sharp features, especially eyes which sent out glares to everyone who looks at him even though he didn't mean to. Jaebum was very quick to anger as he was extremely short tempered which just added to his scariness.

Jinyoung was complete opposite of Jaebum.

Jinyoung was the kid who you would wanted to be best friends with. He was the perfect child. He never got angry, had never ending patience with everything. He was intelligent, liked by the teachers and everyone who knew him. 

Jinyoung looked like Angel sent personally by the God to make everyone’s life a bliss. And Jaebum looked like Devil sent by the Satan himself to make everyone’s life miserable.

They first meet each other in the principal's office, the cliche? Jaebum was there because he was the new kid in school and Jinyoung was there because was the principal’s want him to give Jaebum school’s guide becasue Jinyoung was his favorite and never said to any request. After this meeting they were stuck, always together. If you wanted to find Jaebum, then all you had to do was find Jinyoung and you would him and same with Jinyoung. 

* * *

 

Years went by, they got older, things changed and yet they were the same - to each other. Still inseparable as ever. 18 years later - 24 and 25 respectively. 

Jaebum’s a big shot freelance natural photographer and filmmaker  currently working under contract for National Geographic and Jinyoung’s novelist who has multiple bestseller under under his belt and number of his works have been turned into movies which were all big hits and sell outs. 

Currently, their relationship right now is hard one to describe. They are still best friends but they have sexual relationship with each other. They have feeling for each other but neither one wants to admits, neither one knows that they have mutual feelings. Since they moved out of their parents place for their University, they been living together. And recently, they bought a house together in London and living together in the they bought. Together.   

* * *

London, England.

Alarm blares throughout the room.

‘Turn that thing off, hyung.’ Jinyoung grunts, shaking the person next to him.

‘Hmmmm’ is all Jinyoung gets from the body, knowing other person full well, he gets a bit and stretching his hand and turns off alarm himself.

Now fully awake Jinyoung sits up leaning against the headboard stretches his hands and yawns, checking the time [11:45]. _‘Shit! It’s nearly 12. I need to make lunch for us.’_

Jinyoung is about to get out of the bed but he is stopped by the arm which is currently slung across his waist.

The other body shuffling next to Jinyoung’s hip and mumbles in sleepiness ‘Let's just stay in the bed for the whole day Jinyounie.’

Jinyoung moves his hands and cards through the rusty burnt orange hair and smiling he replies ‘Hyung we can’t, it’s nearly 12 and you have a meeting in an hour.’ Looking down in the man. 

‘I don’t wanna go. I wanna just cuddle and stay in bed for the entire day with you.’ Jaebum replies and moves some more to rest his head on on Jinyoung’s lap ‘I just want to stay home with you.’ and looking to up and smiles at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung pushes Jaebum off his lap and gets off from the bed. 

‘Stops being so sappy right after right waking up, Hyung!’ Jinyoung shys away, blushing to tip of ears and starts looking for change of clothes to wear after shower.

Jaebum laughs out ‘ Oh, stop pretending we both know you like it when I get all sappy and cheesy’

Jeabum looks over to Jinyoung and decide to be mischivious. He silently gets off the bed and attacks Jinyoung who has his back to Jaebum, liftting Jinyoung in a bridal style.

‘Hyung, put me down! I need to take shower and make us something to eat afterwards!’ Jinyoung complains but he has his arms circling around Jaebum’s neck.

‘No, I haven’t gotten my morning kiss yet. So I am not putting you down until I get one.’

‘Hyung!’ Jinyoung wines.

Jaebum just shakes head ' Not until I get my kiss.' and just grinns at Jinyoung showing those perfect white teeth through his thin lips.

Jinyoung give up just sighs in defeat and gives a very quick pecks Jaebum’s checks. ‘Happy? Let me down now Hyung.’ He whines

Jaebum just beams at him and put Jinyoung down.

The moment Jeabum puts Jinyoung down, Jinyoung runs to the ensuite and shouts from the ensuite ‘I am going to take shower and you make the bed Hyung.’ because he is afraid that Jaebum won’t let him go again, if Jeabum manges to catches him.  

Jaebum just shakes his head fondly and moves towards the bed.

 

In the ensuite, Jinyoung has his hand on in chest becasue his heart is beating like crazy and for a moment thinks that he is going to have a heart attack. Well, to be honest he had to go through Jaebum’s sappiness and cheesiness right after waking up so you can’t really blame him.

‘ _Calm down, calm down. This is because of hyung’s cheesiness, yeah because of of that. So just calm down Park Jinyoung. You can't let your heart beat this fast for him. You can't be like Park Jinyoug_ ’ Jinyoung tells himself while slight hitting himself on his cheeks.

After a while of letting out couple of heavy breathes and finally calming his heart down. He goes in and takes the shower.

Coming out of shower, Jinyoung smiles at the scene infront of him.

‘What did I expect?’ There, Im Jaebum was pass out on the bed that he was suppose to make, not sleep on after Jinyoung went well more like ran for his shower.

After putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, he then walks towards the bed. ‘Hyung, I asked you to make the bed not to fall back asleep.’ Jinyoung wakes up Jaebum again,

Jaebum waking up from his short nap, apologies and proceed to actually makes the bed, while Jinyoung dries his hair and gets ready for breakfast - well more like lunch but yeah food. 

‘Hyung, do you want anything for lunch?’ Jinyoung asks as he goes through his TO DO list. 

‘No, everything you make taste delicious so anything is fine.’ Jaebum replies through ensuite as he getting ready for his shower.

Jinyoung smiles and head out of the room, towards the kitchen. He checks the fridge and make some light lunch as Jaebum is going to head out soon anyway.

He decides to makes some Bacon and Avocado Macaroni Salad.

While the macaroni is left to boil, he takes some food for Nora (Jaebum and Jinyoung's Cat, which they got becasue Jeabum wanted to get one) and leaves the kitchen to search for Nora.

Jinyoung heads towards the living room and finds her  bundled up on one of the armchair.

‘Hey, I am sorry we got up late. Here is some lunch Nora. I will have some more later in the afternoon’ Jinyoung talks to the Nora.

Nora gets off the chair and meows and purrs against Jinyoung. It's like Nora is saying its fine to Jinyoung and she proceeds to have her food.

Jinyoung strokes her from her head to the tails couple of time and leaves her to have food. Jinyoung then heads back to kitchen to complete making his salad.

Just as Jinyoung finished making the food and middle of cleaning up the dishes, Jaebum enters to the kitchen. ‘Hyung, you do want iced tea or iced coffee?’ Jinyoung asks without looking at Jaebum as he is cleaning up the dishes.

‘Ice tea is fine. Thanks.’ Jaebum replies as he leans onto the kitchen counter.

‘Okay’.

Jinyoung wipes his hands on a clean wash cloth and moves towards fridge, taking out the iced tea he made yesterday and pours into the glass.

He hands over drink to Jaebum, their hands lightly brushing startling Jaebum.

'Im Jaebum, what hell are you getting startled for?! Act normal. Are crazy?! What if Jinyoung asks, 'what's wrong?', the fuck do you plan to reply, you son a bitch?' Jaebum mentally has a go at himself for acting so self consciousnes over just a light touch. 

Jaebum slowing looks up to see is Jinyoung noticed, to his relief Jinyoung didn't as Jinyoung went back to finsh cleaning the dishes. 

'Be more careful, you shithead.' Jaebum tells himself. 

‘Hyung, go take a seat at the table. It’s more comfortable. The food is ready as well, I will bring it over.’ Jinyoung says not noticing  the fact that Jaebum was startled when their finger brushed each other.

‘Oh? Ohhh, Okay.’ Jaebum comes out of head and turns his back, moving to their dining table which is way big for just two of them but perfect when they have friends over. 

 

It’s 12:45 now and Jaebum is getting ready to go to the meeting.

It wasn’t really anything formal, just discussing the plans for new documentary that Jaebum is going to shoot for National Geographic new series with David Attenborough about Wild Africa.

So he was in semi formal get up - courtesy of Jinyoung ‘No meeting is casual, unless it happens in a cafe’ as he like to say. Hence Jaebum was wearing a dark trousers, a collar shirt which was tucked in and leather loafers.

‘Look okay?’ Jaebum presents to Jinyoung who is laying on the living room sofa with Nora on his side. Jinyoung sits up, leaning on the sofa and gives him Okay sign and smile.

‘All set? Got your wallet? Mobile? Cards?  ID card? Handkerchiefs? Watch? Umbrella?’ Jinyoung goes through the list of things Jaebum needs

Jaebum fondly laughs at Jinyoung usual check list and replies ‘Yes, I got all of it. Here is the wallet with the cards, mobile, ID card, handkerchiefs, I am wearing the watch and umbrella’s in the bag. Quit being a nagging wife.’

At this they both go quiet and atmosphere turns quite tense for sometime.

Calling each other husband and wife wasn't usual for them but they only said it around their friends who claims that Jaebum and Jinyoung secretly married each other but won't come out of the closet.

So this time when Jaebum call Jinyoung "a nagging wife", things did bit awkward and they both went quite. 

After a while, Nora meows quite loudly like letting them that they need to snap out of it or Jaebum is going to be late for his meeting.

Jaebum pets Nora and looks Jinyoung and says ‘Well, I am going out now.’

‘Yeah, I will walk you out.’ and they both head towards the door, followed by Nora.

They hug, Jaebum kisses Jinyoung's forehead like he always does before he leave their house. As apart from the hug Jinyoung says  ‘Drive safely and call me when you reach the office.’ and Nora backs him up. Jaebum nods and gets into the car, drives away and Jinyoung watched as Jaebum getting further away.

* * *

Even though they have been with each other forever, had sex, know each like back of their had hand but they still haven't realised that their love for each other is mutual and have been for a long time.

It's stupid in that way, knowing and understanding other like they do with themselves, taking care of each other, while one goes to work other wait at home, taking care of a kid together in a form of a cat name Nora. They even bought a house together. Yet they are still foreign about each other's feeling.

They are together in every form but they aren't at the same time.

It weird like that. But they are content. 

They are scared that one day this - whatever they have right will disappear someday when one of them one them is in relationship. But they are happy right now. 

Whatever happens in future, it will happens as it's already written. But they blissed, happy and content. 

They can't wish for more. ( Well they wish that their feeling is mutual but that already came true, they just need to realise it. =D) 

**Author's Note:**

> Errr yeah this is it for now. Hope you enjoy it and once again do comment and for now later people (￣▽￣)ノ


End file.
